Storm
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy hates the common Florida storms. Can John help calm him down? SLASH


**A/N: Last one shot of the night! Same disclaimer; I own no one and this is fiction!**

**John's POV**

We finally lost power around 11:00pm. The storm had raged outside for the past three hours. The winds and sheets of rain had destroyed the porch furniture and most of the trees and plants in their backyard.

The house groaned and cracked with each gust. The cracking sounds made us wonder if the entire roof would be lifted off our home at any moment. But Randy and I had weathered worse storms. Living in Florida, you just had to get used to this sort of thing. But this storm was one of the worst and we were both concerned when the lights died and we were left in the dark. Randy had an emergency kit ready and thankfully, it contained a flashlight and candles.

Shorty after the power outage, Randy and I stood in our kitchen, staring at each other pensively by candlelight. I noticed his annoyed frown as we listened to branches break off trees, patio furniture we forgot to secure fly across the driveway, and to the creaking of our home.

"Our home is getting destroyed!" Randy shook his head in annoyance. I knew he hated living in Florida for half of the year. He enjoyed our home St. Louis. It was where he was raised and he knew the city like the back of his hand. "This would never happen in St. Louis."

"OK, I get it. Missouri good, Florida bad. I'm sure it just sounds a lot worse than it really is, babe." I replied.

Despite his frustration, Randy smiled. I was always so calm. In our nearly five years together, he had never once seen me panic. I knew that was a huge part of what he loved about me. I was Randy's rock.

"Well, it sounds pretty fucking bad, Johnny. Thank God I put my baby inside the garage before this started." Randy looked out the window and groaned when he looked at the state of their backyard.

"Well, we can't really worry about that now. We'll just have to deal with it when the storm passes." Sometimes John's calm, logical attitude was really frustrating, too, though.

"How are we supposed to not worry about this now, John? We're in the middle of a fucking hurricane!"

I smiled and tried to pull him in for a hug. "We're not in the middle of it. We'll be fine. Just try not to think about it."

The roof creaked and snapped, and outside the wind howled. "Sure, Johnny. Yeah, I'll just go watch a movie. Oh wait, there's no fucking power!"

I finally realized that he wasn't just being a brat, but that he really was nervous. I took his hand and led him to our sofa and put my arm around him. He leaned back against my body, letting out a content sigh. I reached up and curled my hand around the back of his neck, massaging the nape of his neck gently. He moaned and rubbed his back against my chest.

As I continued to rub the back of Randy's neck with one hand, I reached down to his crotch with my other. I gently rubbed his bulge through his shorts, and he swirled his hips and groaned as I squeezed his thick, cock between my thumb and forefinger. I turned over and gave him a long, needy kiss, drawing his tongue inside my mouth. Randy returned the kiss, grabbing my face and pulling my face harder against his. I groped his now fully-hard dick more aggressively through his basketball shorts while his hands worked to unbutton my shirt.

Once I was topless, I went about removing Randy's shorts. I pulled them off quickly and his thick cock popped up. I raised an eyebrow and Randy smirked.

"Thunderstorms make me hard."

"Me too," I replied, as I plunged my mouth down over his thick member. Randy's cock felt so good in my mouth, even after all these years. He moaned and twisted while I pleasured him with all I'd learned over the years. As I blew him, I ran my fingers under his shirt and up his hard, muscular chest. I knew just how to work Randy, and he loved me for it.

Easing back off his cock, I removed my own shorts while Randy tugged his shirt off over his head. I returned my mouth to his cock, getting him nice and wet. When Randy felt he could take no more, he pushed me off him.

I straddled his legs and slowly impaled myself on his thick, hard cock. He let out a low, groan of pleasure as he felt his cock slide inside me and I moaned loudly, first at the pang of pain, then at the wonderful sensation. Flexing my thighs, I lifted and eased myself up and down. He grabbed my hips and used his strong, thick arms to help me ride him. I moaned as I continued to stroke him in and out of my ass with long strides.

Randy grabbed my hips tighter and began lifting me and dropping me down on his cock; driving himself in as far as he could go, me landing on his lap with a loud slap every time. I was screaming and panting as he continued to pound me ferociously.

"God, baby!" I exclaimed as Randy panted beneath me. Soon, he was jerking and his eyes widened as he came inside me.

After he had finished jerking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he reached around and grabbed my hard cock and began jerking me. It didn't take long, as I was burning with the need to cum myself. I fired off, and my streams landed on our chests, in between our sweaty bodies.

I pulled up and out of Randy and curled up on his sweaty chest. We lay contently together, listening to the sounds of the raging storm outside before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
